Mystical Magic
by Sakura-chan1995
Summary: Sakura just wants an normal life with a boyfriend and she wants to go to school but what she doesnt know is that her life is about to get more abnormal than she could ever imagine. Will she get a boyfriend? Will she go to school? read and find out
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**A/N my friend Saku-chan9876 inspired me to write this story because I had ideas to write a story and then she told me about fanfic. She also told me that she thought I was a good writer and that I should write my story on here so this is my story about Sakura.**

**Mystical Magic**

**Chapter One**

**Intro**

**We start this story (in a land filled with filled with magical beings, creatures and things like unicorns, a flying horse named Pegasus, fairies, witches, wizards, vampires, dragons, centaurs, dwarves, hobbits, ents, talking animals, Magic Ring, Earrings and Necklace and daemons which are magical beings that can change into any animal they want but when their owners turn nineteen they stay as one type of animal for the rest of their life) with a young girl waking up in her mansion. Her name is Sakura and she has a daemon called Saphira. Sakura is fifteen and she is a witch (she is also half vampire because her mum is a witch and her dad is a vampire). In her opinion her life is a total mess because her parents are so rich. One reason why Sakura hates her life is because her parents don't want her to go to the school in town they would much rather have to pay for her to have private tutors who get on her nerves than let her go to a school that they wont have to pay for, all she wants is to have a boyfriend and live a normal life without having to worry about anything except homework and what she's going to wear the next day.**

**Anyway let's get on with this, so she's waking up in her room and she hears her maid calling her for breakfast. She looks over at her alarm clock to see that the time is 6:30 AM at this point she thinks "Why do I have to get up so early it's really, really tiring.**

**Next she gets up from her four poster bed and goes to her wardrobe in it she can see a couple of dresses (for when she has to go to dances with her parents, some jeans, a few t-shirts, some jackets, her heeled shoes and her trainers (which include her favourite DC trainers).So she decides to put on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a cute little red strapped top and her black and red DC's. Then she goes to her jewellery box and picks out her favourite necklace that has her birthstone in it (her birthstone is Ruby), some white bangles and a pair of red studs for her ears. After sorting out her accessories she decides to put her (bright pink) hair up in a ponytail and her fringe in a quiff. When she's done her hair she goes downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. As she walks in she hears a scream and a clatter of knives and forks falling to the floor.**

"**Oh, Sakura it's just you, I thought I'd seen a vampire for a second then. Why do you look so gothic today" asked her mother.**

"**Mom, it's the way I've looked basically everyday since I was seven" Sakura answered. Sakura walked to her seat at the huge dining table, said thank you to her maid for her food, started eating and asked her father the same question she asked him everyday "Dad, when can I start school?"**

**Her father gulped the food he had in his mouth and answered his daughter with the same thing he always said when she asked that dreaded question "Now, my darling Sakura you know I don't like discussing this but me and your mother have been thinking and we have decided that you are not going to start school"**

"**WHY?" Sakura screamed "Why can't I start school? Every other kid in this stupid country has started school so why can't I?"**

"**Sakura" her mother said as she got up and ran to the door but Sakura wasn't listening to her mother she just ran up to her room, slammed the door and locked it so that her mother couldn't get in.**

**When she heard her mother call her she said "go away leave me alone I don't want to see you until you say that I can go to school!" **

"**Sakura please you know the reasons why your father and I won't let you go to school" her mother pleaded with her daughter. **

"**I want to go to school! If you don't let me it proves you don't love me!" Sakura shouted at her mother and as soon as that last word came out of her mouth she heard a sob come from behind the door. "Serves her right" she thought "If she loved me she would let me go to school."**

**Sakura just stayed in her room all day and played games on her pc and listened to music she only stopped when her food was brought to her by her maid. Otherwise she just stayed in her room then when she went to bed she wished that her parents would let her go to school and before she fell asleep she hoped the wish would come true.**

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short but it's my first story on fanfic ok. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the ideas.  
And thanks to Saku-chan9876, nanny kiwi gurl, shyguy1818, Chilassa, dbzgtfan2004 for the reviews and here's the next chapter.  
We left off at the point where Sakura is about to fall asleep.**

When she heard her mother call her she said "go away leave me alone I don't want to see you until you say that I can go to school!"

"Sakura please you know the reasons why your father and I won't let you go to school" her mother pleaded with her daughter.

"I want to go to school! If you don't let me it proves you don't love me!" Sakura shouted at her mother and as soon as that last word came out of her mouth she heard a sob come from behind the door. "Serves her right" she thought "if she loved me she would let me go to school."

Sakura just stayed in her room all day and played games on her pc and listened to music she only stopped when her food was brought to her by her maid. Otherwise she just stayed in her room then when she went to bed she wished that her parents would let her go to school and before she fell asleep she hoped the wish would come true.

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginnings**

**The next day, she was giving her parents the silent treatment because they wouldn't let her go to school when suddenly her mother calls her downstairs and says "Ok, I give in. The silent treatment is killing me; you can go to school as long as you keep going to Kakashi for your witch lessons. I think he works in the school" Sakura replies by squealing and jumping for joy. Before glaring at her father for not approving and then going back upstairs to get changed for school.**

**Her outfit was a long-sleeved green top with straps, Black skinny jeans with a loose white belt that has a heart shaped buckle. Then she gets her black messenger type bag and goes down to the garage to get her driver to take her to school.**

**Her drivers name is Itachi he has black hair and black eyes. And he knows that Sakura is nearly 16 so she is nearly old enough to get married, so when he drops her off at the school he tells her to be careful before racing to get back to his boss to ask him for something.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**When Sakura saw the size of the school she thought "Oh My God! This school is enormous. How am I going to find where I have to be in a school of that size?" Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" Said a lilac haired girl who had just appeared at Sakura's side as if from nowhere. "Umm, yes please I'm new here so could you please show me where the office is? I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura said with a big smile on her face.  
"Hi Sakura, My name is Hinata. I'll show you where the office is, and then you can get your stuff for today." So they started walking towards the office when suddenly Hinata says "I like your hair Sakura. It looks awesome."  
Sakura was lost for words so she just said "Thanks Hinata."  
About five minutes later they stop outside the door to the office. And Hinata says "This is the office Sakura. Oh look Sasuke is on new student duty today. It looks like he will be your mentor for the day. That means you're in most of the same classes as me! But that also means you're in most of the same classes as the rest of Sasuke's gang."**

**"Hey at least I'll have one friend with me, right?" Sakura asks.**

**"Of course Sakura, now come on lets go tell Sasuke that you are here so he doesn't have to wait much longer. He hates waiting for anything." Hinata replied.**

**Hinata opens the door of the office and Sasuke says "Hey Hinata have you seen the new kid yet? I'm getting tired of waiting."**

**"Actually Sasuke I have. She's right there." Hinata replies and points in Sakura's direction. "Isn't her hair amazing?"**

**"Yes, but aren't you going to introduce us?" Sasuke replies.**

**"Oh Yeah, sorry I forgot, Sasuke this is Sakura, Sakura this is Sasuke." Hinata introduced. Then to Sasuke she said "She was standing by the gates and she had her head in the clouds. She also looked a bit lost."**

**"Did she now? Well, anyway hiya Sakura, did you know that you just look simply delectable?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Wait, did he just say I looked delectable?" Sakura thought. Then she said "Umm, thanks Sasuke. I think." Sasuke just smiled at the quizzical look on Sakura's face. But Sakura thought that she had seen a red gleam in his eyes as he said it (but what Sakura thought was strange was that his eyes looked black now and she was sure she had just seen a red gleam in them).**

**"Now Sasuke, be nice to Sakura. You know it's her first day here." Hinata said, and then she pulled Sasuke away from Sakura and started having a whispered argument with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N We left off at the point where Hinata pulled Sasuke away from Sakura and started having a whispered argument with him.**

"Did she now? Well, anyway hiya Sakura, did you know that you just look simply delectable?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, did he just say I looked delectable?" Sakura thought. Then she said "Umm, thanks Sasuke. I think." Sasuke just smiled at the quizicall look on Sakura's face. But Sakura thought that she had seen a red gleam in his eyes as he said it (but what sakura thought was strange was that his eyes looked black now and she was sure she had seen a red gleam in them).

"Now Sasuke, be nice to Sakura. You know its her first day here." Hinata said, then she pulled Sasuke away from Sakura and started having a whispered argument with him.

**Chapter 3**

**First is Always The Worst**

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

**"Sasuke, what do you think you are doing going all vampire red-eyed in front of Sakura?" Hinata whispered angrily at Sasuke.  
****"I'm sorry, I just can't control myself. She looks delicious and her smell is very tempting. But there is also a smell of something different in her blood like she should be one of the gang. It's very strange and I just want her blood." Sasuke whispers back with a hungry look in his eyes and a slight whimper with the five words.  
****"Well you can't ok. She's new so I dont think she wants a vampire pouncing on her when its her first day and I think she hasn't been to school before." Hinata says but still in a whisper.  
****"What do you mean hasn't been to school before?" Sasuke asked still whispering.  
****"I think she's been home-schooled." Hinata replies also whispering.  
****  
"Umm, guys I think we're going to be late for registration." Sakura interrupts.  
****"Ok, Sakura we're coming" Hinata says to Sakura then she turns to Sasuke and says "Remember what I said Sasuke, ok?"  
****"Ok Hinata" Sasuke replies. Then he turns to Sakura and says "Now, lets get going before we're late. We can't have that on your first day now, can we?"  
****"No we can't. Ok, lets go. I'm really excited. I haven't been to school before. My parents had me home-schooled." Sakura replied.  
****"Told you." Hinata whispered to Sasuke as they started walking with Sakura to their registration class.  
****"Ok, ok. You were right. Don't let it get to your head." Sasuke whispered back.**

**About ten minutes later they stopped outside the door to their registration classroom and everyone was waiting outside to be let in by their teacher. But as soon as they saw Sakura they started staring at her, all of the girls were staring at her rather more angrily than the boys because she was with Sasuke, but the boys were staring at her with a look of polite curiosity on their faces.**

**"Wow, who's that? Is that her natural hair colour? Who does she think she is?" Sakura heard some of them say and as a result she started blushing.  
****"Don't worry about them Sakura" Sasuke says "Their just jealous cause your with me." (And obviously he meant the girls that were staring at Sakura with a mean glint in their eyes.)  
****"Um, ok Sasuke" Sakura replies just as the teacher arrives.  
****"Oh hello Sakura, I take it that your mother finally gave in and agreed to quit with the protectiveness." The teacher says when he notices Sakura.  
****"Hello Kakashi-Sensei, yes she did thank you." Sakura replies.  
****"Good, you deserve a bit of freedom from your parents for once, how are they by the way?" Kakashi asks.  
****"They are fine thank you Sensei." Sakura answers oblivious to the increased intensity of the stares.  
****"Thats good, in you go then Sakura and you lot stop staring and get in, she's not an alien from out space." Kakashi says.**

**"Sakura over here" Hinata says "How do you know Kakashi?"  
****"He's a family friend, Why?" Sakura asks.  
****"Just curious" Hinata replies.  
****"Be quiet for the register and then you can talk until your lesson." Kakashi says, he then calls the register. "Ok, you can carry on talking now."**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**"Hinata, whats wrong? Are you ok?" Sakura ask's her friend. (Because Hinata had not said anything since Sakura had sat down)  
"What? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hinata says.  
"Well, you haven't said anything since I sat down. And when I asked you what you used to style your hair you didn't answer." Sakura replied.**

**A/N I know its short but i've run out of ideas.**


End file.
